


For The Love Of Gaia

by Reign90



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Needs a Hug, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Goddesses, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Love, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Alex Danvers, Original Character(s), Protective Alex Danvers, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90
Summary: When Alex found herself drawn to a sweet bar manager, she had no idea what secrets lay locked away just waiting to appear.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll ask you one last time; what are you doing here?"

Alex's deep brown eyes bore into large blue ones, her challenge proving unsuccessful the woman at the other side of the bar merely smirked.

"You think I can't make you talk?" Alex said with menace. "I can make you talk; I have ways of making you talk."

A light, delicious melody arose from the sweet laughter that rose from the blue-eyed woman. "Shut up; I'm trying to work here." Gaia handed over the frosted glass of beer to the customer, turning away to face Alex before he even had time to pick up the glass and take it over to his table when Alex was around Gaia had no time for anyone else, the time she got to spend with Alex Danvers was precious. 

"Hey, I'm the boss around here; you can't say that to me." Alex pouted.

Gaia chuckled at the cute petulant look on her girlfriend's face. Leaning on the bar, Gaia lifted herself and leaned across to place a quick kiss to Alex's lips. "I'm the boss in here Alex."

"What was that for?" Alex asked, her finger lightly touching the base of her lip where Gaia's mouth had been branded and still burned intensely.

Gaia shrugged her shoulders shyly; her olive complexion couldn't hide the redness that hit her cheeks. "Just because."

"Do I get more, just because?" Alex smirked, her dark eyes sparkled with intrigue.

"Maybe."

"Hey, Gaia I'll take a few kisses too!" A patron shouted out from behind Alex, raising his big glass of beer in the air. Alex turned around her eyes growling inaudibly, warning the man without words to back off, Gaia was hers, and she was not going to share her or let anyone take her away from her.

Alex was about to open her mouth to put him in his place when a rag flew past her and hit him square in the face. "Quit your crap Bob, my girlfriend here is looking to kick someone's ass."

Alex felt the familiar glow of appreciation that being claimed by Gaia always brought. Satisfied Alex turned round to come face to face with her amused girlfriend. "What?" Alex shrugged.

"Doing your overprotective girlfriend routine again Alex." Gaia flirted, testing her elbows on the bar. The sight of her crop top rising slightly distracted Alex for a moment, she couldn't become lost in those thoughts tonight not when there was no hope for release, Kara had insisted on a Sisters night, but now Alex was beginning to regret agreeing.

"I wasn't." Alex denied.

Gaia raised a perfectly sculpted dark eyebrow high in the air. "Really, what about last week when we were in the mall shopping, and that guy who nearly walked into the wall kept staring at me?"

"What about him?" Alex shrugged.

"You were the one who tripped him up, Alex!"

"Wait, no I didn't, he didn't look where he was going and ended up walking into my foot, that is all on him, his fault he was clumsy Gaia," Alex explained calmly, at the time she'd wanted to punch him in the face but she didn't think Gaia would be too impressed.

Gaia laughed, her lips stretching out wide, grabbing Alex by the scruff of her shirt pulling her close. "Silly woman, you don't know yet that I'm not looking to replace you."

"Sounds good, how about I call Kara and tell her sisters night is off, then you can get off early, and we can go back to my place, and you can show me just how much you appreciate me." Alex purred seductively, moving her head closer to her girlfriend eagerly anticipating her answer.

Gaia sighed. "I'd love to, but you aren't canceling and you know you would regret it if you did, go and have fun with Kara I'm not going anywhere you know, it's important you spend time with your sister." The raven-haired woman smiled at her lover reassuring her.

Alex took a moment to bask in the warm glow that Gaia exuded; there was something so ethereal and glorious about her that Alex found herself often lost in the depth of her soulful orbs of glass. "I know, I know but I hate you are going home alone at this time of night, I want to be here to protect you."

"Alex, I've done this so many times nothing will happen."

"I know, but you know what would make me happier?" Alex asked hopefully.

"What?" Gaia shrugged.

"I will teach you how to fight, how to protect yourself so when I am not around I will not have as much to worry about." Alex replied with determination it was one of her "I'm not letting you argue back" tones when Alex Danvers knew what she wanted nothing could stop Alex Danvers getting it. It was one of the many reasons Gaia had fallen so fast and so hard for the stubborn woman.

"Does that mean I get to see you all sweaty and abs on show?" Gaia flirted her mind filling with x-rated images.

Alex lifted an eyebrow. "Don't start or I will never leave, and I will lock us in the back room so no one will interrupt us."

"Promises, promises."

"At least come with me, you can join us tonight." Alex pleaded, she knew when Gaia finished work the barmaid would be in her apartment all alone and she hated that thought.

Gaia smiled shaking her head. "You are sweet, but I know how important these nights are, and hello, Ms. Danvers the way you are with Kara is a huge part of why I fell for you in the first place."

"So you won't?" Alex asked sadly.

Leaning across the bar Gaia picked up Alex's hand, holding it in her own like a precious jewel. "No, I love when we spend time together Alex, but I don't want to steal you away from Kara, I see how important you are to her and I see how she is important to you, go and have fun, tomorrow we can go to that donut place Kara loves so much."

Alex took a deep breath she knew Gaia was right, but she had the strongest urge never to leave her side, to bask in her sunshine for as long as she could. "Okay, But you owe me a Skype call tonight okay."

Gaia laughed loudly. "Deal."

                                                                                       xxx

Alex had realized when she got home that night that she had a problem, she wanted to teach Gaia self-defense but couldn't take her to the DEO. She had to find somewhere to do it, her apartment was too small and inappropriate, and Gaia's was inhabited by a grumpy stray cat that hated Alex and did nothing but growl at her.

So Alex had to settle for the local gym, renting out one of the rooms so she could give Gaia her lessons in peace without being interrupted.

Right now Alex was glad she'd chosen the next slot for the room because the thought of sharing Gaia in her slinky gym gear was not something she would have wanted to do.

A tight fitting crop top and slim shorts were all that Gaia wore; her long dark hair pulled up from her face by a hair tie she looked like she had come ready for business. Alex tried to keep herself in check; they were here to teach Gaia self-defense not have her ogling Gaia's perfect cleavage and undeniable right buns that were displayed perfectly in sculpted tight shorts.

Shaking herself out of her haze Alex squared up again, holding her fists in front of her. "Okay, come at me just like I taught you." Expecting a weak attempt Gaia may be a sassy barmaid but she hadn't ever shown any interest in fighting ability.

Taking a deep breath, Gaia focused on the hands Alex held out, the hands that she would hold out to her, the calloused beautiful hands that brought comfort and affection now braced in aggression was not something Gaia liked, even though it was not real aggression she knew that Alex would never harm her.

Quickly as fast as lightening Gaia rushed forward throwing herself into the fray, when Alex tried to be on the offensive Gaia on instinct crouched down and swung her leg around swiftly kicking Alex's legs from under her sending her sprawling to the floor in a stunned heap.

"OMG Alex!" Gaia gasped crouching down to make sure her lover was okay. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that and I wouldn't..."

Alex gazed up at her girlfriend with a look akin to wonder in the deepest depths of her brown eyes. "How did you learn that?" The agent asked in awe.

"I don't know; I just did it and me...." Gaia embarrassed for an answer, but she couldn't give one. "Maybe it was beginners luck."

"Hmmm, maybe," Alex said thoughtfully jumping back up onto her feet. "Okay, let's try again, and this time Gaia I'm not going so easy on you," Alex promised becoming the barmaid forward. "Come at me again."

Confused still, Gaia reacted again swiftly moving forward acting the same as before, but this time when she reached down to swipe Alex's legs away, Alex jumped over the obstacle, the first time and then the second when Gaia repeated the action realizing she had been foiled in her intent.

Realizing that Gaia wasn't as virginal as she had led on about fighting Alex decided to push on. Throwing rapid punches towards Gaia but each one was briskly and without effort pushed away until in one hand Gaia caught Alex's fist and twisting it managed to turn Alex around and hold her hand behind her back, rendering her immobile.

Alex frowned breathing a little heavier from the effort. "So, you wanna tell me again you've never done this before?"

A little weary Gaia let go of Alex's hand and moved away, the gaps she knew that still picked holes in her mind sat there again like ominous slots of rage. How was it possible she could forget so much? Could she have done this before? Was it possible?

"Well?" Alex asked, her cheeks red with the effort of the exercise.

Gaia's eyes filled with tears. "There is something I've never told you."

Alex saw the tears and the wobble of Gaia's lower lip and felt the ominous wall of fear build around her. "What is it?"

"I.....I don't know who I am." Gaia cried.

"What?" Alex asked shocked.

"My first memory was waking up here in National City five years ago; I knew nothing, not even my name or my age I was all alone," Gaia recalled the aching dawn of loneliness and fear engulfing her during those long weeks in the hospital.

Alex frowned, what did this mean? Could Gaia have a family out there somewhere, maybe a someone she'd left and who waited for her to return? "Gaia, hey it's okay." Alex soothed as she pulled her lover into her arms and held her tightly the sound of her sobs tore at Alex Danver's heart if she had someone they hadn't come looking for her, Alex vowed she would search the whole world over if she had lost her. "It's okay sweetheart. I'm here."

"I've wanted to tell you so many times Alex, but I was always so scared." Gaia cried.

"You never have to be scared of telling me anything Gaia, I would have understood I would have tried to help you," Alex reassured the sobbing woman. 

"What do you think this means?" Gaia asked softly feeling cushioned in Alex's secure hold.

"I don't know, but we will find out, who named you Gaia?" Alex asked curiously.

Gaia broke a little away from Alex's hold, pulling back and yet staying as close as she could. "I don't know where the name came from, but when the nurse asked me what my name was this one it came to my mind, and I felt safe and warm like with this name all my fears would fly away. I wouldn't feel so lost every time I looked into the mirror and saw my face; there was a peace with Gaia that I couldn't quite explain. Like as though someone was holding my hand through my pain."

Alex nodded understanding, lifting her hand to push aside the stray strands of hair that had fallen over Gaia's face Alex smiled warmly. "No one hurt you did they? Please tell me it wasn't because someone hurt you." The very idea was too much to bear.

"The doctors said I had no physical signs of trauma, I was found in an alleyway behind the bar actually, Mamie found me that was how I got the job there she felt bad for me I guess and let me work there. Eventually, I was so good she promoted me to the manager."

"I have to ask you this, but...is there someone else do you think? I mean someone waiting for you a..." Alex asked cautiously.

"No!" Gaia replied confidently; she didn't know why she knew that maybe it was just because she hoped no one would ever come between herself and Alex.

"You are so sure." Alex chuckled.

"I don't care if there was; I would choose you always," Gaia said confidently knowing in her heart one hundred percent her words were real.

"That's reassuring." Alex smiled her heart finally beating regularly, "I love you." Alex waited anxiously, they'd been dating for six months and while they had gotten close to saying the L word neither one had come straight out and said it until now. "It's ok if you're not there yet to say it, I under..."

Words weren't enough, Gaia cut Alex off with a kiss, their lips meeting in a spontaneous bump that ignited into a fevered passion as Alex held Gaia closer to her deepening the kiss.

"I love you too." Gaia spike again Alex's lips, who claimed hers again overjoyed to hear the words spoken and with such passion and emotion.

There were revelations to be had, but Alex knew for sure she would not rest until she had helped Gaia recovered all of her memories and along the way, they would make their ones.

 


	2. For The Love Of Gaia (Part Two)

Alex strummed her fingers on her desk, her mind going over the details she knew and how she could resolve the issue.

How could Alex help Gaia regain the memory of her full self?

It had been a full week since Gaia had told Alex about her amnesia, a whole week since Alex had spent days wondering what her real name was Gaia was beautiful. Alex wanted to know which name to whisper in the privacy of their bedroom at night, which name would make Gaia's heart flutter if Alex said it under the covers?

Mostly Alex wanted to be Gaia's knight in shining armor, Alex wanted to make the woman whole again and fill in all the blank spaces she had in her mind, the fact it had taken months for her to tell her had stung a little, but Alex had not let herself linger on it. Gaia was always truthful in every other aspect of her life.

"Still thinking about Gaia?" Kara asked as she leaned on the door post, free of her glasses she wore the cape of her alter ego.

"Yeah, trying to think how I can get her to remember." Alex sighed. "It's useless."

Kara sighed and left her place in the doorway to sit on the edge of Alex's desk. "Is it important if she never remembers?"

"Of course it is Kara." Alex gasped. "She could have a family out there somewhere, people who love her, she had a life she led she needs to remember those things Kara, it's important."

"Even if it means the end for you both?" Kara asked cautiously.

Alex frowned. "Her past has nothing to do with our future Kara, Gaia told me so when she revealed everything to me, and even if that were true it would be selfish of me not to want what was best for Gaia even if it meant I would get hurt," Alex admitted sadly.

Kara pursed her lips; her eyes stung at the sound of the sadness in her sister's voice. "I don't think you have to worry Alex."

"No?"

"No, I've seen the way she looks at you, the way you are together and I don't think she'd leave you even if you found out she was the heir to some grand European kingdom." Kara tried to ease her sister's worries, she knew despite her selfless words Alex had that cloud of doubt in her mind even if it was unfounded, that was who Alex was.

"That's ridiculous Kara as if she'd be some Princess." Alex scoffed. "You'll be telling me next she's some ancient Goddess." The DEO director laughed out loud at the very idea of such a notion.

Kara rolled her eyes, fighting off the painful loud growl of her stomach, it had been twenty minutes since her last meal, and that had been some God awful salad with fresh kale, the Super wondered again why she kept doing things to make Lena Luthor happy. "Shut up; I need to go and...Err do something."

"You mean drop in on Lena Luthor," Alex smirked as though she could read her sister's mind.

Kara felt her cheeks redden. "No, wh....errr...I gotta go!"

Alex laughed as Kara existed quickly casting a gust of wind pass by Alex; it was a welcome change to the feelings of a few moments ago.

Her eyes glanced to the clock on the wall, and noted the time, she was supposed to meet Gaia at the bar in forty minutes and unlike Kara, Alex did not possess super speed. "Should have gotten Kara to give me a lift."

                                                                                    xxx

Gaia had many perks to her job, cleaning up after some thoughtless piggish customers were not one of them,

She only had a short while until Alex arrived and she could clock off for the weekend, a smile spread across her lips at the thought of her lover, she'd been so sweet since Gaia had told her about her memory loss and her whole situation.

Suddenly Gaia stopped in her tracks; a familiar feeling hit her.  _Safety._

It was different to her feeling she got when she was with Alex; this was something old, something beyond logic as from the most of her foggy, muddled mind Gaia tried to focus on the face her memory tried to force forward in association with the feeling.

"Athena!" A voice called out.

A voice too remarkable to forget, a voice Gaia heard now in her mind telling her the story of Gaia as she had formed the earth.

 _"She lay with Heaven and bore deep-swirling Oceanus, Coeus and Crius and Hyperion and Iapetus, Theia and Rhea, Themis and Mnemosyne and gold-crowned Phoebe and lovely Tethys. After them was born Cronos the wily, youngest and most terrible of her children, and he hated his lusty sire."_ The voice animated with drama rose and fell in equal measure until Gaia felt her heart burst with recognition. 

"Athena, sister please tell me you have not forgotten me." The voice pleaded.

Gaia turned around slowly, the wind catching her long hair as her eyes fell in the dark-haired woman, deep dark brown eyes watched her with trepidation and fear. "Diana."

"Athena." Diana smiles with relief, her breath catching on her throat as Gaia wasted no time throwing aside the garbage bag she had in her hand and launching herself at Diana, her sister.

"Diana!"

"You've not forgotten me, little one; I was so afraid." Diana tried to reign in her fears, for too long she'd searched and sought out the woman who stood before her, her shoulders slumped as she tried to hold back the sobs that were choking her.

Gaia lost in the emotion, she hadn't ever expected her memory to return as it seemed to have done, five long years lost in the smoky haze of an abyss she never thought she would recover from, and then one day there she was. Diana as large as day.

Diana wasted no time launching herself forward and pulling the woman into her arms, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair the one thought rolling around in her head.  _My Athena, I've finally found her._

Eyes closed, her face buried in Diana's neck Gaia did not see the shocked woman standing, watching in the distance at the other side of the road. Alex had emerged from the side street and found herself captured in the sight of her girlfriend in another woman's arms, and it looked intense.

Alex knew she should approach them, demand to know what the hell was going on and yet she was afraid, afraid to go and learn a truth she knew would hurt her.

It hurt already, Alex could feel a knife being plunged into her heart and twisted with vicious effort, her heart sank when she watched Gaia pull herself out of the woman's arms her eyes still watching the mysterious woman with childlike wonder. Then Gaia's eyes moved, and Alex saw recognition in her eyes.

"Alex!!!" Gaia shouted beckoning her over.

Alex cringed but found her feet taking her in the direction of the two women, Gaia's smile became even brighter by the moment.

"Hi," Alex said awkwardly, close up the woman was even more striking than she was from a distance, Alex hated her for it.

"Alex, I remembered." Gaia sang happily.

"Oh."Alex sighed miserably. "I mean, that's great news Gaia I..."

"Gaia?" The strange woman asked confused. "You used the name, Gaia?"

Gaia blushed. "It felt right."

The woman smiled, and Alex envied her, her smile was sure to make the brightest stars in the sky jealous.

Gaia ignored the miserable look on Alex's face and left Diana's side threading her arm through Alex's proudly. "Diana, this...I want you to meet Alex, my girlfriend."

Alex blinked rapidly confused.

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Found yourself a girlfriend have you, little sister? Well, that's okay. I can still do my protective older sister routine."

Alex stared at Diana. "Sister?"  _OMG, she's her sister!!! Not anything else!_ Elation like Alex had never felt before filled her, Alex didn't know where it came from, she found herself compelled to do it. Quickly she threw herself into the arms of Gaia's sister happily holding her tight she wasn't here to steal Gaia away.

"So happy to meet you." Alex smiled, hugging Diana closer in her bear-like grip.

"You're friendly." Diana laughed, five years searching for her baby sister and with this one reaction, Diana felt glad Athena had people like Alex around for her.

 


	3. For The Love Of Gaia (Part Three)

Kara lifted her gaze from the large turkey sat proudly on her kitchen counter, she'd been eyeing up the troublesome bird for a few moments when her eyes caught sight of her sister pacing the floor again.

Every few moments Alex's eyes would stray to the clock on the wall and then to the door.

Kara smiled sweetly. "Alex, calm down. I think she likes you. Why are you so worried?"

"You know why I'm worried, am I doing the right thing? Is this very 1900 asking her sister for permission to marry her?" Alex stressed, she could feel the ring box weighing down the pocket in her leather jacket, she'd been too afraid to take it off and risk losing it. Knowing Kara, she'd eat it. 

Putting the bird issue aside, being assigned to cook dinner this evening for Gaia and her sister was becoming a real problem, especially as she'd been told by Alex, through Gaia that Diana was renowned in the worlds finest foods. How could a Kryptonian with all the cookery skills of an Elephant in McDonald's impress her? "Alex, I think it's lovely, and if this Diana is as Gaia says, then I think she will think so too."

"That's another thing." Alex sighed biting her head in her hands.

"What?"

"What do I call Gaia now? I mean she's Gaia but she's not Gaia, she's Athena." Alex complained with a lingering sigh. She'd managed to go the few days since she'd discovered the truth without actually mentioning Gaia's name, she was a little confused and a bit worried that with Athena, she'd lost her sweet Gaia.

"What have you been calling her?" Kara asked shocked; she had a bad feeling.

"Babe, sweetie, honey...anything but her actual name." Alex shrugged her cheeks burning at how stupid she sounded to her ears. "I heard her introduce me to her sister Kara, but I can't explain why I feel like I've lost my Gaia. She's an actual Goddess Kara, a freaking Goddess how the hell can I compete with that? What the hell does she see in me?" Panic was setting in again, Alex's heart was beating fast and hard against her chest, she'd thought she'd overcome this worry, but the fears were as loud as ever.

Kara tried to calm her sister, but Alex pushed away from her comforting hands.

"Call the dinner off Kara; I can't propose, what the hell was I thinking? Some chunky butt from Midvale marrying a fucking Goddess? This is utter madness!" Alex stressed.

Kara furrowed her brows in confused thought. "Why does Chunky butt make me think of Ben & Jerry's?"

Alex started shocked at her sister. "I'm in turmoil here, and all you can think about is ice cream, my life is over, and you are thinking of ice cream?"

Kara roles her eyes at her sister's dramatics. "Yeah Alex your life is over, you are thinking far too much, you have a girlfriend who loves you, and you want to propose. I'm confused because I don't see the problem here, aside from the one you are making in your head, how did you get from buying a ring and wanting to propose tonight, and this mess?"

Alex opened her mouth to answer but as she did there was a knock at the door, Alex set sad brown eyes on her sister, who'd turned to use her x-ray vision on the door, she wasn't surprised when she saw Gaia and another woman standing behind the door.

"What are they saying?" Alex whispered.

Kara shook her head. "Okay so, Gaia, Err I mean Athena is saying that...OMG, she's saying I can't cook!" The Kryptonian shrieked out in outraged.

"She remembers Thanksgiving." Alex pointed knowingly.

"What the hell!" Kara turned to the door scrunching her face up in disgust as she heard the sisters continue their character assassination of her food.

Alex moves closer to her sister in an attempt to get a better view. "What? What are they saying?"

"I changed my mind about her, don't do it. Alex don't marry her, she's talking badly about my cooking technique."

Alex pondered wistfully. "What technique you blitz everything with your heat vision."

Rolling her eyes silently betraying anyone who didn't see just how inventive she was for taking advantage of her powers and using them for good, Kara headed to the door and slipped it open plastering a smile to her lips.

The two sisters stood in the doorway, a big warm smile on Athena's plump ruby red lips as her gaze quickly went from Kara to Alex, Kara had been rendered speechless as the door opened up to reveal the dark-haired Diana, her brown hair veiled in gold from the lights in the hallway above her.

Quickly Athena spring forward expecting Kara to move out of the way to let her in, she'd gone a total of six hours, fourteen minutes and twenty-three seconds without a hug from Alex, she knew because she'd counted in her utter distress. Kara stood glued to the spot and as a result, the two collided, and it was Kara who ended up flat on her butt on the ground.

Kara's cheeks flamed a deep red as she looked up to find a hand being offered to her, Diana's enchanting smile pointed at her and Kara found herself unable to breathe, her brain had stopped working.  _I never knew anyone could be this beautiful._

Feeling guilty Athena bent down and invaded Kara's euphoric moment, pulling her gracelessly to her feet. "Sorry Kara, I didn't expect you to stand there, what happened to you? You just turned into a rock." Athena chuckled, before turning back to Alex on the heels of her shoes. Quickly throwing her arms around her neck and pulling Alex into her, holding her close. "I missed you," Athena whispered kissing the soft spot just under Alex's ear, where Athena knew her girlfriend liked the most.

Alex blushed, especially when her gaze met Diana's over Athena's head. Feeling the accusing protective eyes of the elder sister on her Alex delicately pushed Athena away from her, her hand shaking and her eyes darting between the sisters Alex felt the panic rising in her chest.

"Marry me!!" Alex blurted out suddenly, making Kara fall out of her trance as she found herself shaking her head at her own sister's antics.

Diana watched the woman with interest; she'd spent days being told all about the beautiful and amazing Alex Danvers. When she'd arrived in National City she'd come to take Athena home with her, and now she realized Athena in the middle of her amnesia and ominous dark cloud, she'd found a home, a new home where she'd discovered love. Diana's heart bled for her lost love. The Goddess knew what love looked like and no matter how nervous Alex looked, she was a woman in love. Diana almost felt envious.

Athena started wide-eyed at Alex, who still farted her eyes between Athena and Diana, looking for disapproval and hoping that her girlfriend would accept her. Alex wanted to cling onto her, she wanted to make sure she never left her, fear made her mouth dry, and her heart beat a mile a minute.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Just put the woman out of her misery Athena and tell her."

Alex cringed with fear at those words, what did they mean?

"I..I meant to do it better than that, I wanted to make it special and instead I just ruined it," Alex said her voice raw with emotion sadly.

Athena smiled. "Alex, I didn't realize you would propose, I...I don't know what to say." Athena laughed awkwardly. "No one ever proposed to me before, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Can you repeat it? I liked how it sounded." Athena smiled shyly.

Alex's heartbeat rapidly with hopeful joy. "Will you marry me, Gaia, no I'm sorry Athena, Marry me please and make me the happiest woman in the whole wide world."

Athena smiled, moving into Alex as the agent quickly put her arms around her. "Yes, yes I will marry you, Alex Danvers."

"Oh my God, I can't believe you said yes." Alex gasped out. "I thought that you'd maybe have wanted to leave, to be with your sister; I was afraid."

"What other answers could I give the woman I love, my first love and my only love? You made me find myself even when I did not know my true name; you loved me even though I didn't love myself, you Alex are everything." Athena asked softly as her fingertips gently played along the plains of Alex's face. "I can still have my sister and you Alex; There is a bizarre thing called technology where you can converse with people without much effort from another country."

Diana furrowed her eyebrows. "Err....hello I'm not leaving just yet you know, and I will be back visiting my sister often, often as in every weekend." 

"I hoped for a yes, but I was nervous you'd say no." Alex's faced steamed red.

"Have I ever said no to you Alex?" Athen asked huskily.

"Okay, sisters over here who do not want to go into that conversation," Kara spoke up quickly recognizing this time of voice, she'd endured this before. "I'm so sorry Alex gets too drawn into these public displays of affection, she never used to be like this," Kara explained apologetically to Diana, who smiled.

"Good to know, my sister has a way of bringing out the naughtiness in anyone." Diana faces her sister, still fitted in Alex's arms she had anticipated Diana's embarrassing stories and was seeking the protection of her fiancé. "I recall her campaign to get Medusa's name cleared and how she rallied her cause among the servants of our palace. They wouldn't go back to work until Medusa was cleared."

"Did it work?" Kara's asked captivated and caught under Diana's spell; her silky smooth voice made the hairs on the back of Kara's neck to stand on end.

"No, sadly not but Athena rallied harder, and let us not forget when you lured that poor fisherman's son away with your sweet song." Diana chuckled.

Alex frowned unhappily.

"Don't worry I'm sure my sister has mischief in her heart only for you, from now on." Diana laughed.

"From now on?" Alex ground her teeth together loudly.

Athena shook her head. "From the moment I first met Alex I only had eyes for her."

 _Good to know._ Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"So Kara, where is this food I'm hungry, and my sister informs me your food is not to be missed?" Diana smiled turning to the red-faced woman who Diana feared if she didn't breathe out in the next few seconds, she'd turn blue. 

Diana had the feeling that life for her sister had not been dull when the Danvers sisters had appeared in her life, and she was glad, the thought of Athena being all alone had killed Diana more than anything. 

Now she would never be alone again. 

 


End file.
